Still Hope in The Living
by Kitsune-Bunny
Summary: During the zombie Apocalypse Rick, Daryl, Glenn and the group meet a pair of sisters and their childhood friend, while out looking for Carol's missing baby girl, Sophia! But the three aren't who they seem to be! Including their childhood friend, who happens to be the brother to one of the members group! But do they know or do they not know of his existence? Sorry suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot day in Georgia, and we had just left the CDC, while what's left of it. We were driving down the freeway, Daryl on his bike in front of us. Rick behinds us with Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia. Then there's Shane, god I don't like him!

Dale started to slow the RV down as she approached a graveyard of cars, until that is the radiator hose decided to burst. "I told you didn't I! When wouldn't make it very far on that hose.?" Dale told everyone, well mostly Rick. "Okay, we'll just have to find one around here. As well as anything else we need, okay" Rick turned around and asked everyone.

Everyone went off searching for anything that they could use or need. Shane and Glenn went off looking for a new hose for the RV. Dale and Rick keeped a look out. T-Dog was getting gas, all the while no noticed Daryl.

Daryl had gone further away from everyone and closer to the boundary, separating the freeway and the forest. As Daryl got closer he could see someone standing beside a tree, but mostly hidden from view. He could tell it was two young woman, but he didn't know if it was a geek or living people. So Daryl started to raise his crossbow towards the figure.

But before he fired he heard the sounds of moaning and shuffling of feet. So he looked up in the direction it was coming from, and saw a mini heard! So Daryl ran quickly and quietly way from them.

All the while Carol Lori, Carl and Sophia were all looking through car's. When Rick came running up to them telling to get under the cars now! That their was a small herd coming towards them! Everyone was hidden and keeping quite, Daryl could see the figure of the two woman back up and leave without a sound.

Then he heard T-Dog curse as he fell holding his forearm, all the while as a walker creeper closer towards he. T-Dog started to think this is the end, this is how he is going to die! That is until he saw the rednecks head pop out from behind the walk, quickly mouthing to him to be quite. While Daryl creeped up behinds the walker stabbing it in the back of its head. Daryl quickly pulled T-Dogs body into a laying down position, then placing the dead Walker on top of him. Before Daryl pulled another walker on top of himself!

When the mini herd had all gone everyone realised, Sophia had gotten out of her hiding spot under the car to early and was chased into the woods was now missing, while her horrified mother watched helplessly, as well as Rick, who had gone to lead them away from her!

Everyone was by the boundary when we saw Rick walking towards us. But without Sophia, "Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" Carol asked as he approached. Rick shock his head then asked "She isn't back? I told her to head back to the highway, and keep the sun to her left shoulder!" To which Carol started to sob. "You can't just leave her out there! She's only 12years old, she can't survive on her own!" Carol started to wail and cry, all the while glaring at rick.

"She won't be! Carol we'll find her, I'm just here to get Shane, Glenn and Daryl!" Rick explained to her, "Why bring Daryl?" Shane questioned, "Do you know how to track or hunt? Mr I'm all that!" Daryl sassed back. "Well that doesn't matter right now! Right now all that matter's is finding Sophia, and we need Daryl to that!" Rick said in a matter of factly tone that left no room for decision!

Rick lead Daryl, Shane and Glenn back to the little hole of water where he had told Sophia to hide. Glenn and Shane stayed up top keeping a lookout, while Rick and Daryl started to look around. "I told her to stay put unless I didn't comeback and to make sure to keep the sun on her left shoulder!" Rick said until Shane butted in saying "Man its not your fault. I'm just say you don't know how much had stuck in her head!" "Hey short round, can you step off to one side. Your mucking up the trail!" Daryl told Glenn

As Daryl started to follow Sophia's tracks, Rick told Glenn and Shane to return back to the highway. Can keep everyone busy while he and Daryl continue on following sophia's trail!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_

 _ ***As Daryl started to follow Sophia's tracks, Rick told Glenn and Shane to return back to the highway. Can keep everyone busy while he and Daryl continue on.***_

*Kara's POV*

We where walking through the forest close to the highway, Connor had gone up ahead to scout. Leaving me and my sister. But your probably thinking who are we, right? Well let me introduce myself and the other two.

My name is Kara Valmont, i'm 21 years old. Me and my sister were born in Atlanta. and before all this happened, before the dead came back to eat us. I was a nurse. My sister, her name is Alyss Valmont. She's 20 years old. and before all this happened she was in the military. She had just returned home when the first walkers started to appear. Then there's Connor! He's also 21 year's old, I had met him at the hospital worked at, due to a hunting accident gone wrong. He had gotten shot in the upper thigh. He is a really nice guy, he has also has a brother which were trying to help find. Connors also a really good hunter and tracker.

Alyss had stopped walking making me stop and turn to face her. She was looking out at the highway, but at what i didn't know until i moved to stand beside her. "Alyss what is it?" i asked her in a worried tone, hoping it wasn't another mini herd passing by again. To what every God that was listening it wasn't a herd, it was a man... Okay while it was a redneck man who looked to be in his early 20's holding a crossbow.

I don't know what happened but it seemed like he knew me and Alyss where standing beside the tree covered by most of the trees leaves. He started walking over to the boundary separating the highway and the forest, and as he walked he started to raise his crossbow aiming at us. "We should leave now! Alyss, what happens if he isn't alone?" I whispered/yelled at her, but she just stood her ground. Like how our father raised her, and how she was taught in the Military.

"No... I want to see how this ends!" she replied back, i was so confused at to what she was meaning, that was until i looked up in time to see the man quickly hide. There was a mini herd passing through, and i knew if we stayed a moment longer, they would know where here to. "Alyss." i just called her name as i started to move backwards, she didn't turn until she made sure the man with the crossbow was hidden from the dead.

Me and Alyss moved further into the forest and away from the highway and herd. We where following the clothe tags Connor had put up for us to follow. Until we came to a small clearing with a rundown house in the middle, where we saw Connor kneeling there. As we were running up to Connor he told us to keep quiet and he pointed to a run down house I asked him what was in the house he said there was a little girl who ran inside. "You two okay? What took you guys so long, i was starting to worry!" Connor asked in a whisper as he keeped kneeling beside me and Alyss. "It was nothing, really. Alyss saw a man on the highway, and didn't want to leave until she saw him hide from the mini heard that came along!" i replied looking over at Alyss, who was staring at the rundown house.

Me, Connor and Alyss started to walk towards the door, Alyss however unhooked her military issued high powered sniper rifle from her uniform's vest, and aimed it at the door. "Just in case!" she had said. Connor starts to open the door and we can hear crying coming from inside I start to speak in a quiet voice "Hello? Are you OK? Me and my friends want to make sure that you are alright! My friend Connor said he saw you run in here, we don't want to hurt you sweetie, is it OK if we come in?"

We were met with more sobbing and incoherent mumbling. Alyss was the first one to enter, her military training kicked in. She walked round all the rooms making sure they where clear, while me and Connor stayed outside. Connor was keeping an eye out from behind me, while i keeped looking inside, waiting for Alyss to give the all clear to enter.

*Alyss POV*

I was the first to enter, i raised my gun while i checked every room making sure it was all clear. I had heard the sounds of someone sobbing coming from the what used to be the kitchen. But i waited for my sister Kara to come inside to deal with her. As i walked back over to the front door where Kara was looking inside and Connor with his back to us keeping an eye out for any uninvited dead guests. "Its all clear. The kids in the Kitchen area. She sounds a bit scared by how much she is gasping!" I commented in a serious yet bored tone.

Kara just looked at me before tapping Connor on his shoulder, signaling him that we are going inside and closing the door. Kara walked round the corner and kneeling down in the middle of the floor in front of the kid. I however stayed standing by the doorway, Connor moved over to the cupboards looking for food for all of us to eat. "Hey my name's Kara, the man over there is Connor." Connor turned around and waved, then went back to digging into the pantry. "And the girl over their in the military uniform is my baby sister Alyss!" I heard Kara say in a soothing voice.

The little girls sobbing started to cease, and her breathing started to even back out to normal. "I'm... My, my name is So...Sophia. Its nice to meet you." the girl called Sophia replied holding in her sobs. "Hey Sophia, are you okay? I saw you running and i was worried. I was just curious as to why you are in this forest all on your own." Connor asked in a sweet tone walking up to her then kneeling down to her level. "Yeah why are you here?" I called out in a emotionless tone, which earned a glare from Kara. "Don't worry about Alyss, she's just tired." Kara inputted before Sophia told us what had happened.

When we learned that, this Rick Grimes guy had told her and her friend Carl to hide under the cars as well as their mothers, while the herd passed them. She had gotten out from her hiding place to soon and was chased into the woods by two stray walkers. Then the same Rick guy told her to hide in a little creek bed, while he lured them away.

But not before telling her to head back the way they had came and to keep the sun on her left shoulder. Poor girl she was so scared and petrified she started to go the right direction, but she varied off in the wrong way and continued to run that way. While until we found her that is.

Now its time to make a decision, do we help her find her way back to her mother and her group. Or do we take her with us and find somewhere to leave her somewhere, safe of course! Who knows whats gonna happen now. I mean come on, how here is a psychic huh?

 _*Thank you for reading, Please leave a comment as to how you like it so far and such. And i would like to thank me best friend/Sister for the amazing help when i had writes block! So Thank you Kara Valmont! So as i said please don't forget to comment and fav... Will that's if you want, no worries :-)*_


	3. Chapter 3 A New Fate Will Arise

_**A New Fate Will Arise**_

 _ **(A/N Just to little you know their will be a bit of cussing, if you don't what that then don't read. It's up to you if you wish to read further.)**_

 _ ***Now its time to make a decision, do we help her find her way back to her mother and her group. Or do we take her with us and find somewhere to leave her somewhere, safe of course! Who knows whats gonna happen now. I mean come on, how here is a psychic huh?***_

 _ ***Kara POV***_

It was getting dark rather slowly, and we were getting hungry. So Connor had made a suggestion the he and Alyss go out hunting for a buck or some more squirrel to have for tea. That was about an hour ago, now me and Sophia where huddled in the lounge on the flood playing a card game. I'm so happy Connor had packed his cards on the first night of this apocalypse.

Sophia had been winning the last five rounds of last card. But now she was hugging my side, while i unconscionably ran my thumb in circles on her arm.

"When will they be back?" Sophia mumbled resting her head on my lap. "Their'll be back soon, its almost impossible to knock Alyss on her ass, And then there's Connor. He's just like that guy you told me about... Um what was his name again?" I asked with courteously in my voice. "His name is Daryl! He's a Redneck, who is really good at hunting and tracking. He's also scary, but at the same time he's really nice... Ya know?" She replied with sleep in her voice as well as suppressing a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap mhmm? Ill keep lookout, ad i'll wake you up when they get back. Yeah?"

'Yeah, i know what you mean hun! Alyss is like that too, she's good at hunting, tracking, and killing. I mean that's what happens when your in the Military, you see a lot of shit over their. And she no longer shows and emotion!

Not even to me, her own sister!'

 _ ***Daryl POV***_

I could hear carol crying from the RV. Not being able to listen to her cry anymore, I grabbed my crossbow and started heading back towards the woods. Andrea had joined me, not that I wanted her to. She can be really annoying most of the time.

When we got back to the RV it was night, and we couldn't hear any crying. I had called out to Dale, to see if he knew where Carol was. But he told me that she went into the woods moments after I had left, claiming I told her to join me!

'Great just what we needed, another person to go missing' I thought to myself. "The Fuck Dale! Why did you let her go? If i want her come with, i woulda said fuck so! Not fucking leave with out her." I yelled at him then turned my head when i heard Andrea say "I can;t believe i'm about to say this. But Daryl's right, now we have another person look for."

"Here i fucken thought y'all had fucken brains!" i snapped back, I started to walk away when i felt that same feeling i had earlier that day. When i looked to my right, i could of sworn i saw that same woman, but this time i noticed her blonde hair and a military issued sniper rifle strapped to what seemed like her uniforms vest.

When i went to take a closer look, it had seemed she was hold about a dozen or so squirrels. I carefully jumped over the railing carefully walking towards her, with me crossbow raised just a bit. As i got about 15 or so feet away she turned around hanging up the squirrels and walking away within the woods.

I walked up to the discarded squirrels bending down to grab them. When i stood up again i thought i saw bright eyes staring back at me through the dense of the trees and branches, but i just passed it off as my imagination playing tricks. "It was most likely an animal. That's all it was!"

About what he didn't know was that the woman stayed behind to make sure he gathered the extra squirrel's she had caught.


	4. Chapter 4 Can I Help You

Daryl pov

After seeing those bright eyes I decided to investigate so I followed the foot prints it lead to a barn at a farm

After arriving at the farm I started to head back to the camp Rick said that in the morning that we were going to look for Sophia.

*Time Skip Brought to you by Daryl licking his fingers ㈴1*

The next morning we headed out. Rick and I were at the front Shane and Glenn up the back keeping the women in the middle. After about 2 hours of searching we came across a tent. Rick got Carol to call out softly, to see if it was her. After no reply, I headed into the tent and just saw a fucker that had opted out.

Fucker shot himself to end it. So I took his gun seeing as he's not going to need it. Once I exit the tent I told carol it wasn't Sophia.

Then we heard bell's. Everyone rushed to where the bell's were, thinking Sophia was there. But all their was were walkers. Disappointment is what we all felt.

*Time Skip Brought to you by Insane Rick*

We all then split up into two groups. Rick Shane and Carl heading out to look for Sophia some more. And the rest of us were to head back to the highway. On the way back we heard a single gun shot. The women started to worry, but then a brunette on a horse came out of no way and asked for Lori saying that Carl had been shot. And to come back to her farm.

Lori got in the horse even though I told her not to. That we don't even know this girl! But does anyone ever listen to the redneck? No they don't! Fucking hell.

After we arrived at the highway we informed Dale on what happened. He told us Tdog was hurt and needed to get to the farm. So we sent Glenn to take him there.

Connor pov

The house is quite I look around and see Sophia asleep next to Kara. I was waiting for them to wake up so we could start moving.

Alyss is gone like normal. We were heading to the Greene farm. Their daughter is friends with the sisters.

I just worry about my brother! I haven't seen him since the apocalypse had started. Is he even alive? No I can't afford to think like. That he's the only family I have left.

I could hear someone shouting close by maybe a yard or two from the house. I start to shake Kara awake telling her about the person. She ran and grabbed our weapons while I moved Sophia upstairs we both aimed our weapon at the door when it was kicked in by a dirty looking redneck.


End file.
